Shared Past
by ayakashistories
Summary: Nura Rihan, the second commander of the Nura clan, was killed over 9 years ago. 9 years later, Rihan's murderer, Abe no Seimei, was revived and tries to overrun Kyoto. Rihan's son, Rikun, sees it as an opportunity to avenge his father. However, a series of unpredictable events occurred, and a big revelation was revealed to Rikun, a revelation that may change his life forever...
1. 9 Years Ago

**Hi guys! How have you been? I'm doing just fine^^**

**I'm sorry to tell you, but I've done some major change in the story plot. It's a bit different from the way it used to be, so for those who have read this fanfic before, I hope that you're willing to read it over again. Once again, I'm sorry for this inconvenience. I made some changes so that the story can get even more interesting later on. I promise I'll make a better story than before to make up for it. **

**Again, this fanfiction that you're going to read is set in an AU. Nurarihyon has his younger form, and Rikuo's human and youkai form are 2 different people (to avoid confusion, I call the youkai one as Rikun). The one who's being revived here is Abe no Seimei instead of Hagoromo Gitsune. Yamabuki Otome is still alive, and she's Rihan's second wife. Wakana became Rihan's first wife, but she's already dead (I'll reveal the details later). Rikuo is Rihan's first son, born to him and Wakana. Rikun is Rihan's second son, he was born 4 years after Wakana's death (Rihan remarried with Yamabuki Otome, which makes Rikuo and Rikun half-brothers). In this story, Rihan was killed when Rikuo was 8 and Rikun was 4. The story takes place during the Kyoto Arc.**

**That's all for starters. You can find out the rest in the story. **

**Best Regards,**

**ayakashistories**

* * *

**9 years ago****.**

A man who was wearing a green striped kinagashi and had a ridiculously long black hair was walking down the vast garden Yamabuki flowers. A boy, who was no older than 5 years old, was running ahead of him. The boy had a long hair that protrudes at the back of his head. The top half of his hair was white, while the bottom half of his hair was black. Most likely, he was the man's son. There was another boy, who looked slightly older than the previous boy, holding Rihan's hands. They were walking together, following the little boy.

The boy was running across the garden when his father, Nura Rihan, stopped and gazed upon the yamabuki flowers. He couldn't help but smiling to himself, because the flowers had reminded him of how he met his second wife.

Suddenly, something pierced through his back. He was shocked, and his blood was splattered all over the place. He fell onto the ground and starting to lose his consciousness…

But then, the thought hit him. If he died here, what would happen to his son? He'll be left out without a father…So, he made his way to where his son were, dragging himself across the ground…

Finally, he found his son. His son, Nura Rikun, was cornered by another boy. That boy was slightly older than Rikun, and he had a big round brown eyes and a short hair. His hair was light brown at the top half, while the bottom half of his hair was pitch black. _It was the little boy who held his hands earlier_. The boy was standing there with a sword in his hands. And the blade he was holding was covered in blood. _His blood_.

"_You little boy…Are you his descendant…?"_, asked the brown haired boy to Rikun. Rikun didn't say a word.

"_Well, I'll take that as a yes…Fine then, I'll finish you off here!_", said the brown haired boy as he swung his sword forward.

"Run, Rikun!", Rihan said as he pushed Rikun aside, protecting his son from the sword. Rikun's eyes widened as he saw his father fell onto the ground, covered in blood.

"A – Ahh…"

"Rikun!", the Rihan yelled to his son.

"Oyaji..!"

"Listen to me, Rikun! Quickly, use _Meikyo Shisui!_ Now!"

Then, suddenly Rikun disappeared into the thin air. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn…He got away…At least, I managed to finish Nura Rihan…", said the brown haired boy. Then, he took his sword and left the scene, laughing and praising himself.

"_**Finally! Nura Rihan is dead! There's no one who will get in my way ever again! For I,Abe no Seimei, will be revived and rule over the world where the darkness controls the light once more!**_**"**


	2. Rikun's Return

**9 years later…**

"We won, but he sure doesn't make us feel that way…", Awashima said. She wiped away the sweat on her forehead.

Just a few moments ago,Nura Rikun, the Sandaime of the Nura clan and his hyakki yakko defeated Tsuchigumo. Using the technique called Matoi, Rikun managed to cut Tsuchigumo in half and forced him to retreat.

"Hidemoto, look at that!", Yura said suddenly. She pointed her finger towards the Nijo castle. The castle was surrounded by such a tremendous amount of fear and dark aura.

"I know. It looks like we're running out of time.", said Hidemoto. Rikun, who was lightly injured because of the fight with Tsuchigumo, just stared at the castle, thinking to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nurarihyon was inside the Nijo castle. He was cornered by several Kyoto youkai, such as Kyokotsu, Kidomaru, and Ibaraki Doji.

"Why do you always get in our way?", asked Kidomaru to Nurarihyon. His tone was full of hatred.

Suddenly, a gigantic youkai who looked like a human skeleton barged in, surprising every youkai there.

"Seimei-sama, where is the intruder?!", the skeleton youkai said in frenzy. He made his way through the cave by crawling, trembling the cave and collapsing many pillars.

When every youkai were still shunned, Karasu-Tengu appeared out of nowhere and flew in a godspeed towards Nurarihyon. He grabbed his shoulders using his claws, and escaped the Kyoto youkai.

"You idiot, move!"

"You're in the way, Gashadokuro!", shouted Kyokotsu as she saw Nurarihyon and Karasu-Tengu got away.

"Well done, Karasu-Tengu!", Nurarihyon praised.

"Sodaisho! I begged you not to be so reckless!", Karasu-Tengu replied worriedly. "We know not every youkai could enter the castle so easily, but that doesn't mean that you should!"

"Forgive me. I intended to leave right away. But I guess when it comes to my dear grandson, I'm a bit overprotective. Especially after Rihan was killed…"

"Sodaisho…"

"But, that Seimei's host body that I saw… As soon as we get out, we must convene with the other clan heads.", Nurarihyon said. He looked extremely startled by something.

* * *

Kidomaru, who just lost track of Nurarihyon and Karasu-Tengu, approached Minagoroshi-Jizo. Then, he said,

"Minagoroshi-Jizo, Seimei-sama will be completely revived in a very short time. Be prepared."

"Hehehe, at last…"

"Kidomaru-sama!", one of Kidomaru's subordinates suddenly said in panic.

"What is it?"

"H-Horikawa River Street is filled with the Hyakki Yakko!"

Kidomaru was shocked. He immediately ran towards the castle's balcony and looked upon the street. What he saw really blew his mind.

"W-What is the meaning of this..?"

The Horikawa River Street was filled with youkai. There were hundreds of them. And it seems that they were following one person, who was walking in front of them.

The person who led the Hyakki Yakko was no other than Nura Rikun. His eyes were full of determination to knock down his opponent.

"_You stay there and watch, Rikun. All right! Let's go, you lot. It's war."_, Rikun remembered his deceased father's words.

"**Oyaji... Finally, I can avenge you."**


	3. Seimei's Revival

"Let me ask you, _**what would you do if you ruled over a Hundred Demons**_? "

"If you are indeed an ayakashi, you should join us in resurrecting Nue as the true ruler of the darkness! And you should serve us, the Kyoto youkai, and dedicate yourself in creating the ideal world. If you refuse…Then die here!", Kidomaru said as he turned into his true form.

"I see.", Rikun replied to him, "Darkness rules over light. Sounds interesting. I am a youkai too, and that idea makes my blood throb.", he smirked. His answer surprised Tsurara and the other youkai.

"Ri-Rikun-sama?", Tsurara said in disbelief.

"So, why don't you obey us?", Kidomaru asked again.

"It's simple. Youkai are evil, and you can't deny it. They commit evil deeds against humans. Humans fear them. But, I'm different from all of you.", Rikuo declared as he pulled out Nenekirimaru from its sheath.

"What?"

"The way you kill innocent people just to rule over them, differs greatly from my ideals. The master of all spirits should use his fear to fascinate humans."

"Hmph.", Kidomaru said, "Long ago, someone compared the difference between Kyoto youkai and Edo youkai to flames. Edo youkai are like fireworks, using their fear like gunpowder to brighten the skies and fascinate people. On the other hand, our fear is like the flame of hell that burns in the dark, destroying everything and terrorizing humans. We don't fit each other, after all."

"Come forth, Rajomon Gate.", Kidomaru summoned. And in a blink of an eye, Rikuo and his Hyakki Yakko found themselves trapped in the emptiness.

"Huh? What's this?!"

"The castle disappeared!", said Kejoro.

"There's nothing here!", Awashima continued.

"Hey, look!", Natto Kozo said as he pointed towards Kidomaru.

There, in the middle of the emptiness, they found Kidomaru was standing in front of something that looked like a demolished castle, made out of fear. Some youkai were sitting on its roofs and balconies.

"This is our former home, the Rajomon Gate. And I, as the leader of these demons, shall consign you to oblivion on this very spot!"

"Bring it on!", Rikun said back. He prepared himself for a duel against the Kyoto youkai.

* * *

"Uh…This is impossible…How can I lose to a mere boy..?", Kidomaru panted. His body was full of wounds; it was as if a thousand blades penetrated through his body. He was trembling.

"Just face it, ojii-san. You've lost to me.", Rikun said in confidence. Unlike before, Rikuo was wearing a whole lot different outfit, and he had some red marks underneath his eyes. A series of blades were popping out of his back.

"Kuro, it looks like I did it. I just Matoi with you. Pretty cool, huh?", Rikun smirked. "I feel like I'm invincible right now. As expected of you, Kuro. Your fear is amazing."

"Yes, Rikun-sama.", answered Kurotabo. He was slightly exhausted of performing Matoi with Rikun earlier. However, he felt incredible after doing so.

"Ugh…I swear…I'll send the both of you to the depths of hell!", Kidomaru cursed. He held his wounded hand.

"Hoo? Let's see you try doing that.", replied Rikun. "I'm perfectly ready for another round. Just come at me anytime!"

Just as Kidomaru about to attack Rikun, the earth suddenly shook. A huge wave of shock burst out from underneath the castle, blowing up almost the entire building where Rikun was standing. Suddenly, a ray of light appeared and blinded Rikun and his subordinates.

"What the hell is happening?!", shouted Rikun. He covered his eyes with his left hand.

When the blinding light vanished, Rikun and his subordinates could see a figure was flying above them. The figure looked like a teenage boy, probably around his 16 or 17. His hair was long, and it was light brown at the top half, while the bottom half of his hair was pitch black, and it was kept in a ponytail. He was wearing a typical white outfit of an onmyoji.

" Finally…Our lord…The true master of all spirits has awakened!", Kidomaru exclaimed. He fell to his knees and bowed towards the flying figure. "We've been waiting for you. Welcome back, Seimei-sama!"

Rikun gazed towards the figure. Then, the figure turned around, facing the Kyoto youkai and Rikun, giving them the first glimpse of his face.

What Rikun saw that time really shocked him.

"**You are…the boy from that time…!"**


	4. Versus Seimei

"**You are…the boy from that time!",** Rikun said, surprised. "I remember you! You are…"

Before he could finish his words, the figure, Abe no Seimei, flew towards Rikun and his subordinates. His eyes were completely black, with a yellow heptagram visible in each eye.

"So, you really are Rihan's son. Well, it doesn't matter to me. You all are weaker than Nura Rihan.", Seimei said as he swung his arm forward, sending a powerful blast towards Rikun and his subordinates.

"Ugh…He's strong!", said Awashima.

"You guys, protect Rikun-sama!", Kurotabo ordered. He quickly took his position behind Rikun, ready to attack anytime.

"Wait, you and I need to have a talk!", said Rikun.

"There's nothing to talk about. Now, perish!", replied Seimei.

"I'm not talking to you, damn it! I'm talking to your _human side_!", Rikun shouted back, surprising everyone there. There was a silent moment before Seimei finally spoken.

"Human side? I don't have any. Don't joke around, little runt."

"I'm not joking! Come out already! I remember it! That time, there was a boy….he was there! I know it!", Rikun insisted.

"What the hell are you talking about? I have absolutely no idea about…"

When Seimei was about to finish his words, suddenly a flash of memory passed through his mind, distracting him for a split second.

"_**Onii-chan…who are you?"**_

"_Shit…what was that?"_, Seimei thought. He held his head, feeling slightly dizzy. "…_There's no time to think about it. Right now, I have to finish off that brat and his subordinates."_

Seeing an opening, Rikun shouted to Kurotabo,

"Kurotabo! Let's _matoi!"_

"As you wish, Rikun-sama!"

And thus, Rikun did his second Matoi with Kurotabo. His body was clad in Kurotabo's fear, giving him a whole new appearance and abilities. Rikun raised his katana and said,

"If you won't cooperate, then I'll have to use force against you. Be prepared, Seimei!"

"As if you can do that to me. You're just a little boy!"

Then, Rikun swung his katana forward. His swung was followed by a thousand blades that appeared from his back, all of them headed towards Seimei.

"Interesting. A thousand blades, huh. No wonder Kidomaru lost to you. But this is just a piece of cake to me!", Seimei said. He lifted his arm, sending yet another blast towards Rikun, shattering his blades into pieces.

"I-Impossible…", Rikun was shocked. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"_Don't be afraid, Rikun-sama!"_, Kurotabo said in his head.

Without warning, Seimei launched towards Rikun and attacked him with his fists. When his fist hit Rikun's body, suddenly it dissolves and disappeared into the thin air.

"_**Kyoka Suigetsu**_.", Rikun smirked.

"I'm not finished yet!", shouted Seimei. He went crazy and took his sword; the Mao's Hammer and swung it towards Rikun. This time, he couldn't avoid it and received a serious damage from that attack. Rikun fell down, and his body slammed into a piece of wood.

As Rikun was dying, Seimei took out another weapon, his Tiger Spear. He swung the spear towards Rikun, piercing through Rikun's body.

"Gahh!", Rikun gasped in pain, with blood coming out of his mouth.

"You all are just _weaklings_! You deserve nothing but _death_!", Seimei said as he was about to deliver his finishing blow. But again, a flash of memory suddenly went through his mind, surprising him.

"_**Onii-chan…who are you? Who is that lying on the ground?"**_

This time, the memory was clearer. He could see the one who was talking to him. It was a little boy with crimson eyes and two-tone colored hair. He felt like he had seen that boy before…or even know him…

"O-Oyaji…", Rikun said desperately. He was gasping for breath.

Then, another memory flashed through Seimei's mind.

"_**Who stabbed my father? Who killed my father? Who…?", **_he heard that boy speaking again.

After seeing that memory, suddenly Seimei got a headache. He was in so much pain that he felt like his head was about to split in two.

"_Ugh…I can't take this anymore…!_"

Unknown to both Seimei and Rikun, Keikain Yura, the genius onmyoji girl was there all the time, watching every single movement he made, waiting for the right moment to attack. Yura didn't miss her chance. Seeing that Seimei was distracted, she quickly casted a spell and called out for his ultimate jutsu,

"**Shikigami: HAGUN!**"

Seimei, who was still in pain, was shocked when he found himself tied by Hagun's chain of spells. He covered his face, still feeling the pain inside his head. Seeing that Seimei was tied, Rikun quickly rose up and took Nenekirimaru. He launched towards Seimei and swung his katana towards him.

"Haaaaa!"

Nenekirimaru slashed through Seimei's body. He fell backwards, and suddenly his eyes turned brown. Blood streaming down from his head, down to his face. Then, tears began to fall from the corner of his eyes.

"**Otou-san…"**


	5. The Truth

"**Otou-san…"**

Seimei fell backwards, only to be caught by Rikun, who was still in shock. He bombarded Seimei with a series of questions.

"Oi! Seimei! What's the meaning of this?! Answer me, Seimei!"

Suddenly, a huge purple smoke burst out from Seimei's body. It soon formed into a man with a long, blonde wavy hair. The man also wore an onmyoji outfit. He had a pair of dark eyes with a heptagram visible in each eye. There was no doubt about it. He was the real Abe no Seimei.

Then he spoke,

"Why? How could this be? He was supposed to be the perfect host!", Seimei said in an intimidating voice. His eyes were glaring towards Rikun, who held Seimei's previous body in his arms.

"Ri…kun…", the person in his arms talked, surprising Rikun.

"Don't speak! Heal your wounds first!", Rikun said. Then, he carried him to the castle's roof, putting him down.

_What's the meaning of this? Is he really that boy? What's his connection to Seimei?,_ Rikun wondered.

"Rikun.", Rikun heard a voice. It was his grandfather, Nurarihyon, in his younger form.

"Jiji!"

"Looks like we've got a bigger problem here. Gosh, they're like two peas in a pod.", Nurarihyon said. He looked nervous.

"Jiji…"

"Hmm?"

"Is he…my brother?", Rikun asked. He looked at the figure that was lying on the roof.

"….Yes. To be precisely, he is your half-brother.", Nurarihyon answered.

"But…how could that be? Dad's only got one wife! My mother…right?", Rikun asked once more, not sure himself.

"No, that's not it. I'll explain everything to you later. But first…oi, you guys! Come out!"

"You called, Nurarihyon-sama?", Gyuuki said as he walked towards Nurarihyon, followed by Hitotsume, Karasu-Tengu, Mokugyo Daruma and Kurama-Tengu.

"Can you guys buy me some time? I need to confirm something here…", asked Nurarihyon.

"Tch, you don't even need to ask. However…", Gyuuki said, his eyes turned dark. He pulled out his katana and points it towards Seimei.

"The strongest onmyoji in history, resurrected. Like it's going to be easy.", Hitotsume continued. He pulled out his double handgun, aiming for Seimei.

Upon seeing them, Seimei simply smiled.

"Thanks! I'll be counting on you lot!", Nurarihyon thanked them. Then, he kneeled down beside Rikun and Seimei's previous body, whose identity was still unknown.

"Well…how should I start? Okay, let me say this first. Your dad…he actually had a wife before your mother. Her name was Wakana. She was quite simply…a pretty and cheerful woman.", Nurarihyon began his story.

"Even though she was a human, she could bring herself in the clan quite well. Almost every member of our clan liked her. And most of all, she was the only person who could bring happiness to Rihan. He was always smiling when he was with Wakana…", Nurarihyon smiled, "Several years after their marriage, Wakana gave birth to their son. They named him Rikuo."

"Then, where is she right now? Where is…Wakana-san and Rikuo?", Rikun interrupted his grandpa's story. He was so confused with his story. They just didn't make any sense to him.

"Let me finish first. Rihan, Wakana, and Rikuo lived happily as a family for a while. At that time, I could feel that there couldn't be any greater bliss than that. For Rihan, at least. However, something happened when Rikuo was still 4 years old."

"What happened?"

"One day, Wakana was walking together with Rikuo. She was taking him to school. When they crossed the street, a truck suddenly came towards them. They were both hit by the truck.", Nurarihyon continued. His expression saddened.

"Upon hearing the news, Rihan rushed to the hospital. All of us had hoped for their survival…however, they didn't make it. Both Wakana and Rikuo lost their lives in that accident. Rihan was devastated. He didn't talk for months. And when he finally opened his mouth…it was as if he had lost his life. Rihan fell into a deep soreness for a long time. He never smiles again. Not even once. Until he met your mother…"

"And you know the rest. Your father fell for your mother, Yamabuki Otome. They married and had you as their son.", Nurarihyon said. He smiled towards Rikun.

"But…this boy…he looked exactly like Rikuo. If Rikuo had been alive, he would be the same age as he is…I don't understand it either…", Nurarihyon continued. He looked puzzled.

"I…fell into a deep darkness…and wasn't able to crawl out…", suddenly the teenager who was once Seimei's host spoke. He had a hard time opening his eyes. Everybody could tell that he was dying.

"And…in that darkness…I could hear a voice…", he continued. "I could hear a man…speaking…_Is this the boy?_ _He seems to be a human. Wait. He is… a half? No, he's only a quarter youkai. He's perfect…._so the man…said…"

"**And…before I realized it…I had come back to life…as a little boy…"**

"Impossible…! That means…", Nurarihyon suddenly tensed up. His eyes widened.

"What? What is it? Tell me, Jiji!"

"There's no doubt about it…**Hangon no Jutsu!**", he continued.

Abe no Seimei, who was floating behind them, gave off an evil smirk.

"**Exactly."**


	6. The Final Conclusion

"**Hangon no Jutsu!"**

"**Exactly."**

"Then, that means…you're the real…Nura Rikuo?", Nurarihyon said in shock. He slowly moved closer to Rikuo, observing him even more.

Rikuo simply nodded and said,

"…I came back to life…with fabricated memories implanted on me…", he continued, "At first….Rihan-san…no, otou-san…hesitated….but then…he took my hands…"

"For the first time in my life, I feel happy…so happy that I…couldn't think of any greater bliss than this…"

"….However…at that time…they made me took that sword…and used it on father…", Rikuo said. Tears streaming down from his eyes.

"…father's words…was the trigger…and then, I came to remember…everything…."

There was a silent moment before Rikuo continued,

"…**I killed my own father …with my own hands…and I...became… Abe no…Seimei…"**

"…I see. So that's what had happened to you. You must've suffered greatly, Rikuo…", Nurarihyon said. He looked extremely sad.

"They must've used Rikuo to get rid of Nura-chan's son because they thought of him as a threat…", Keikain Hidemoto, the 13th Head of the Keikain Clan continued. He was currently a shikigami, summoned by none other than Keikain Yura. He and Yura had been listening to Rikuo's story as well.

"Ojii…chan…", Rikuo turned his head towards Nurarihyon. He smiled weakly,

"I see…that you…haven't changed…a bit…I'm glad…to see you again…"

"Well, well…shall we end this touching reunion already? I'm so eager to send all of you to the depths of hell!", Seimei said behind them, interrupting Rikuo.

"…you guys plotted… and killed my father…and also…making my brother suffered to this extent! I will never forgive the likes of you!", Rikun shouted to Seimei in anger. He pulled out his katana, the legendary Nenekirimaru and launched towards Seimei.

"Take this, you monster!"

"Monster? Wonder who you're referring to?", Seimei smirked. He dodged Rikun's attack easily, and stopped Nenekirimaru with just one finger.

"So, this is Nenekirimaru? It's quite a fine blade…but unfortunately, it's not good enough to defeat me!", Seimei said as he touched it, shattering Nenekirimaru in pieces.

"I-Impossible!", Rikun said in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he just saw.

"Retreat, Rikun!", Nurarihyon shouted to his grandson.

Seimei launched himself to Rikun. He swung his blade forward to kill Rikun. However, his blade ended up slashing Rikuo, who stepped in just in time to shield Rikun from the attack.

"You-!", Rikun said in surprise. He caught Rikuo's body as he collapsed from the attack he just received from Seimei.

"Ri...kun...", he said weakly.

**_"Seimei-YOU BASTARD! I will never forgive you for this! EVER!"_**, Rikun shouted to Seimei. Then, he carried Rikuo and lied him down before turning to his subordinates.

"Everyone, please! Lend me your strength!", Rikun begged. His eyes were full of determination.

Soon afterwards, Rikun's hyakki yakko and those who were willing to follow him gathered behind Rikun. They emitted a massive amount of fear, and entrusted them all to Rikun, who wore their fear and launched towards Seimei. They followed him, ready to attack the enemy.

_"This is for Rikuo! Take it!"_

Rikun swung his katana forward. But unfortunately, Semei dodged his attack. He swung his katana several times more before he finally managed to hit Seimei's body. Rikun's katana sliced through Seimei's body, and it was followed by a chain of numerous attacks, from strings to a thousand blades. Then, Seimei appeared to be exploded. Rikun and his subordinates were blinded by a ray of light for a few seconds before they could finally open their eyes.

"…Impossible…it's not…working?", Itaku said in disbelief. Any youkai shouldn't have survived that attack before, let alone escaping unscathed. But Seimei was floating there, he looked as firm as if the attack before didn't affect him at all.

However, in a split second, Seimei's left arm began to crumble, revealing his bones. He widened his eyes in surprise.

"Looks like my body haven't adapted to this world. Ibaraki-Doji, Kidomaru…and also, my loyal followers, follow me. I'll return to hell.", Seimei said. He swung his hand forward, opening the gates of hell as he did so.

"Se-Seimei..sama…", Kidomaru said.

"What's wrong, Kidomaru? Aren't you going? Because I am…", Ibaraki-Doji said as he appeared behind Kidomaru. Then, he disappeared into the gates of hell, followed by a few other youkai.

"Seimei-sama!", those youkai said as they entered the gate, one after another.

"O-Of course I'm going! I'm just overly excited!", Kidomaru said. He entered the gates of hell, following Ibaraki-Doji.

"Until we meet again, young Lord of Pandemonium.", Seimei bid his farewell. Then, he slowly entered the gates of hell.

"Wait! You-!", Rikun tried to stop Seimei from returning to hell. However, he was stopped by Nurarihyon.

"Jiji!"

"Don't go after him, Rikun! There's still another day!", Nurarihyon said to his grandson.

Rikun and the rest of the Nura clan could only watch as the gates of hell fades. They watched as the skies above Kyoto beginning to clear…

* * *

Every single member of the Nura clan was injured. They were physically and mentally drained by the battle against Seimei and his minions that they just went through. However, they couldn't rest yet. There was one thing left for them to finish.

Kyokotsu, a Kyoto youkai, walked slowly towards the members of the Nura clan. She was trembling as she made her way towards her master.

"Onii-sama...", she said.

There, on the demolished roof of the Nijo castle, lied Rikuo. He was badly wounded. As his life force began to wither away, he looked at Rikun who was kneeling down beside him.

Seeing such scene, Kyokotsu burst out to tears and kneeled down beside Rikuo.

"Onii-sama! Please hold on! Onii-sama!", she cried.

"Give me back Onii-sama! Bring him back!", Kyokotsu shouted to the members of the Nura clan.

Then, suddenly, Rikuo moved his hand and gently touched Kyokotsu's.

"Thank you...", he whispered with a weak smile.

"Onii-sama! Huaaa...!", Kyokotsu's cry got even louder. She buried herself into Rikuo's body.

Rikuo gently stroked Kyokotsu's hair before turning to Rikun,

"Ri…kun…", he said. He lifted his hand and gently touched Rikun's face.

"You two…are two of a kind…", he whispered.

"_**If only…father had been alive…he would have been…just like you…"**_

After saying that, his hand fell down. He closed his eyes slowly, memories flashed through his mind.

_Finally, I'm in peace…I'm sorry, Oto-san…_

"Rikuo! Oi, Rikuo! Hang in there! You mustn't die, Rikuo!", he could hear Rikun's voice. He realized his vision slowly became blurry, and he gave Rikun his one last smile.

"_**Live on…Rikun…"**_

* * *

It was night time already in Ukiyoe-town. Normally, humans will be on their beds, taking a rest before the sun rises in the morning.

However, the Nura Clan's Main House was filled with dozens of youkai, all awake. They all looked furious, and they were waiting for something, or rather someone important, to appear.

"Is the Young Master here yet?", one of the youkai asked anxiously.

"He'll be here anytime.", said the other youkai.

Suddenly, a youkai entered the meeting room, which was fill with youkai. He was wearing the Nura Clan's official fear _haori, _and he had a long hair that protruded at the back of his head. He sit on his place beside Nurarihyon.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. The Nura Clan will commence an all-out war against Seimei and his minions who emerged from hell. It will be a battle of fears... there's no time to balk. And of course, he will be the one in command.", Nurarihyon said when Rikun sit beside him.

"Let me say this first on succeeding the position of the Third. There will be some changes in this clan.", Rikun began his speech.

"First off, I'll not tolerate any harm against humans. Furthermore, I will not forgive anyone who goes against our moral code of conduct. In other words...", he took a breath before continuing,

"_**I'm saying that you must be a youkai who will never lose their fear, even in the face of imminent defeat against other youkai."**_

Rikun remembered the past events that had happened during the battle in Nijo castle. He remembered Seimei, his clan, and also his brother,Rikuo who died sacrificing himself to protect Rikun...

_**"I will turn this clan into a gathering of such youkai. That will be the way things roll...in my hyakki yakko! Got it?"**_

All youkai there simply nodded under the absolute power of their leader, the Third Heir of the Nura clan, Nura Rikun.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**FINALLY! The story's finished! I'm so glad that it's finally done!**

**I'm sorry for the late update. I've been busy lately with all those exams going on at school. **

**I want to say thank you to all of the readers that stayed loyal to the end of this story. And of course, to all authors who have favorited and followed my story,**

**THANK YOU!  
**

**There's no way I could tell you how grateful I am to all of you. I'm extremely glad to read all those reviews that you have given to me.**

**I'm looking forward to your reviews for this final chapter. Once again, thank you so much for your support!  
**

**Best regards,  
**

**-ayakashistories-  
**


	7. NOTE

Hi guys, it's **ayakashistories** speaking!

I know it has been a while since the last time I updated my fanfic. Sorry about this, but lately I'm kind of stuck with no ideas…

But currently, I'm writing a multi-chapter crossover fanfic. Please be patient until it's finished^^

I have published a crossover fanfic. It's a crossover between **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!** and **Blue Exorcist**. It's a oneshot. I know it's rather short, but here's the link if you'd like to read the story: s/9409197/1/A-Small-Talk

The oneshot is about Tsuna and Rin's conversation when they met in a park.

To those who have favorite,followed and reviewed my stories, I'd like to **THANK YOU **allfor your support. My new fanfic will be published shortly for you to enjoy^^

Best Regards,

**ayakashistories**


End file.
